The present invention relates to a step stool, and particularly to a collapsible step stool that includes a step. More particularly, the present invention relates to a step stool including a step that can be locked in an opened position by a locking mechanism on the step.
A step stool typically includes one or more steps and a frame that is collapsible for easy storage. Latch mechanisms are often provided to enable a user to lock the steps to the frame in a fixed position after the frame is moved from its collapsed, storage position to its opened, use position. Step stool operators would welcome a latch mechanism that is accessible and operable with one hand.
According to the present invention, a step stool includes a frame and a step mounted for movement on the frame and formed to include an aperture. The step stool also includes a step blocker including a blocker on one end that is movable relative to the step to engage the frame and block movement of the step relative to the frame and an actuator grip on the other end that is coupled to the blocker and arranged to lie in an exposed position in the aperture formed in the step.
In preferred embodiments, the step blocker includes a pair of L-shaped rods that are spring-biased to extend the blockers on one end of the rods through apertures formed in side edges of the step and also through holes formed in pivot brackets included in the frame so that tips of the rods extend through the pivot brackets when the stool is in an opened, use position. Retraction of the blockers from the holes formed in the pivot brackets to release the frame so that it is movable to a collapsed, storage position is accomplished by manually moving the two actuator grips in the step aperture toward one another.
Each L-shaped rod includes a long leg providing the blocker at an outer end and a short leg having an inner end coupled to the long leg and an outer end providing the actuator grip. A partition is arranged to divide the aperture formed into the step into two regions. One region is arranged to receive the short leg and actuator grip of one of the spring-biased, L-shaped rods and the other region is arranged to receive the short leg and actuator grip of the second spring-biased, L-shaped rod. The two short legs are arranged to lie in spaced-apart parallel relation with the partition lying therebetween.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.